STARISH meets you
by Sora'sUtau
Summary: You create an OC I'll make a story about their meeting, you just have to give some info!
1. Chapter 1

**STARISH Meets You**

**By Sora'sUtau**

**Hey guys! I'm here to get your input on an OC you have and have them meet a STARISH member.**

**Leave your OC's:**

**Name**

**Age**

**STARISH member you want to meet**

**How you want to meet them**

**The relationship you want them to begin**

**Personality **

**Appearance**

**Regular clothes**

**History**

**and possibly what they are learning to be (ex. idol, composer, just random meet as in neither, or both)**

**THANKS! Please leave info in comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for Ms. Unicorn**

No! I can't be late! It's only 11:55, if I cut through the down town area, I'll be there just in time. I begin to pick up my speed, I've worked at the bakery since I was 13; so for about a year; I can't come late now. I look at my watch, still running, and hit the ground with a thud.

"Oh, gomenesai! Sorry!" I look up to see a red head jumping to his feet and lending me a hand. Once I look to get my bag, I see our things have been sent flying together. We both bend down and quickly stuff as much as possible into our hands. Once we're done we get off the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" I say.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't either… I uh- I had a photo shoot so… oh! Look at the time! I have to get going. I'm Ittoki Otoya by the way." He states while looking at his watch.

"I'm Hashimoto Misaki." I reply.

"Well bye, Misaki-san!" He starts to run and is out of sight before I can say by. For a while I sit there then I check my watch to see how much time I have until work.

"Ehhhh?! One minute?!" I yell, rushing off the ground, starting to run again. Finally, I make it to the bakery.

"Saki-chan, is that you?" Asks the bakery owner, Sakura-san.

"Yes, sorry for being late… it won't happen again!" I assure her.

"It's fine, Saki-chan, don't worry about it. Don't make it a habit though." She says kindly. Luckily she's friends with my sister, Manami, or else I would've been dead. _(Thank you Sis!)_

~Time Skip~

Work is over, now to go back to the apartment. Ring Ring Ring. My phone is going off. I open my bag and dig around to find… not my phone… It's my phone! My phone is calling!

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Hey… I think I have your phone from when we collided, it's Otoya." Answers the voice on the other side.

"Oh, yeah, I just noticed this isn't my phone… d-do you want to meet up to get our phones back?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure… see you tomorrow around noon at Kotobuki's Bentou shop?" The voice questioned.

"Y-yeah, sure…" I reply.

After the call ends, I go back to my apartment and get the key from under my flower pot and open the door. Once the door is opened I see a baby with red-brown hair in a black one piece rolling around on the ground with a note attached to its back with tape. I walk over and take the note to begin reading.

Dear Sa-Sa-chan,

It's ur sister! I just wanted to say I am going' away on a business trip for tomorrow and dropped ur niece, Rin-chan, oh, thanks for taking care of her! I'll come back in two days from tomorrow… everything is packed for him in the bags, see u, bi.

Your only and favs sis,

Ma-chan 3 luv ya!

What is wrong with her? What makes her think I can take care of her? Ugh sis, you can be extremely annoying sometimes.

"I guess I have to take you to your crib, Rin-chan." It can't be helped, besides, she is adorable.

It is time to go to bed.

~Time Skip~ (Next Day)

It is 11:15 A.M. almost time to head to the shop if I want to make it there on time with Len-chan… I brush my curly, hazel brown hair and put it back into a side ponytail with my bangs over to the side. Once I get ready, I am wearing denim shorts, a white tank top, red converse, green earrings that compliment my blue-green eyes, and for this week, my nails form the color of the rainbow. (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet.) Next, I dress Rin in a light blue one piece with a cute cartoon monkey on it and put her in tiny light pink sneakers with a pink head band that has a bow on it. I grab the baby bag and head out the door, locking it before I go.

Once we are at the restaurant, I get a table and wait for Otoya-san.

Ding Ding.

I look to see Otoya walk over as I sit Rin-chan on my lap. Two-year-olds sure can crawl! You look away for a moment and she is trying to get into her own chair.

Otoya's POV

Once I walk through the door I see that girl and walk to the table.

"Ehh?" A b-baby?! How old is she?

"Huh?" She looks at me, dumbfounded and then looks at the baby…

"Oh! I didn't introduce you. This is Rin-chan, my sister's daughter…" Oh… her **sister's** baby…

"Oh… cool…" I'm not really sure what to say…

"Um, hey… who are Natsuki, Tokiya, Cecil, Ren, Syo, and Masoto? Just wondering… they text you a lot…" Misaki looks down in embarrassment and for some reason; my cheeks begin to heat up. I notice her blush too as she plays with Rin-chan in the silence at our table. What's going on? I like Nanami… why am I like this with Misaki? Is it just because she's my first friend that's a girl around my age?

"Um… here's your phone…" She says quietly, she's so cute- wait, what am I thinking? I **like** _Nanami_, **not** _Misaki._

"Oh, here's your phone… w-we should do this again sometime… I-I mean, without exchanging something…" I offer.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" She says in a childish tone that makes me blush even more. She looks at me, tilts her head slightly then, hesitantly, she puts her head to mine. "You don't seem to have a fever, but your face is red… Are you feeling okay?" she asks concerned.

"Y-yes, I'm fine! And you already have my phone number, so u-um… I h-have to go to work…" I reply.

"Yeah, I'll call you later, thanks!" she smiles at me.

Soon, we become great friends but we are really busy so we text a lot and talk on the phone for hours.

Misaki's POV

As our friendship continues, I think I am starting to love Otoya. I can't risk him finding out though because I'm afraid our relationship will be messed up. I don't know what to do! And I'm not sure if it's just work or if he's avoiding my texts and calls. Recently, he has barely been in touch, I'm not sure why, but with the extra time, I've been writing letters to him… unsent, laying on my floor love letters. I finally get the guts to have sent one to him; I don't know what will happen though.

Otoya's POV

Saki and I are just friends, right? If so, why am I having these kinds of feelings for her if I like Nanami? I have decided to think about it and distance myself from everyone so there won't be too many distractions… Huh, I have mail? A letter… from Saki… I guess I'll read it.

_Dear Otoya,_

_I just wanted to say, I think I am in love with you. I noticed you've been avoiding me and I hope I didn't do anything wrong. I know that I am taking a risk by writing this and actually sending it, but, I think about you a lot; your kind smile, happy personality, everything… I'm sorry I just can't keep it in. Every time I get a text, call, or see you in person, my heart beats so fast it feels like it will explode at any time. When you're not near me, I get all sad and can't think right. I love you, Otoya. Thanks for reading this._

_ A friend,_

_ Saki._

Wha-what? S-saki… is in love with me?


End file.
